SAW devices can be used to measure a variety of strain-related properties such as temperature, stress, acceleration, and other mechanical parameters, via suitably arranged SAW transducers typically employing a deformable piezoelectric material. Examples of known piezoelectric material include quartz, lithium niobate, lithium tantalate, and treated composites bearing a thin film of a material such as zinc oxide.
In some instances, SAW sensors may be used in measuring pressure. A need remains for improved SAW sensors adapted for measuring pressure, including air pressure within a tire, as well as other applications. A need remains for effective, low-cost manufacturing methods of such SAW sensors.